


Support

by Gwenhwyfar1984



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Meg Masters in a Wheelchair, Meg in the Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenhwyfar1984/pseuds/Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Having a cause defined Meg's life before her death. She fully intends to continue the same cause after her resurrection. Too bad Castiel disagrees with her...





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Fandom Weekly's prompt One-Track Mind
> 
> 15 Kisses Aquarius table #001-Challenge  
15 Woes Aquarius table #012-Your Choice: Disagreement

“What did you just say?” Meg demanded, staring across the table at the Winchesters. Next to her, Castiel shifted uncomfortably.  
“I said, contact Crowley to find out if—“ Dean began to repeat.  
“Please tell me Crowley is the unfortunate name someone gave their child and not the usurping, smarmy, current ruler of Hell?”  
“No, we mean him.”  
Meg turned to Castiel. “Why didn't you tell me?”  
“I know you'd react this way,” he replied, looking guilty.  
“Uh-huh...” she crossed her arms and waited for him to continue.  
“You had other things to focus on, Meg.”  
Meg looked away. He meant being resurrected. She had died years ago and gone to The Empty, where she'd slept. Apparently, during that time, Castiel had used what little bit of spare time he had trying to find a way of rescuing her. He'd finally succeeded.  
Unfortunately, the spell had a not-so-small side effect. She now needed to use a wheelchair. She'd thought about finding a new meat suit, but she was attached to this one. Plus, nobody knew if the problem was in the human body or her true self. So she stayed and adjusted.  
“Yeah, I know. Apparently, I need to remind you of why you had to resurrect me? Because Crowley killed me!”  
“Crowley is different than he was before. He's been through a lot.”  
“Who hasn't? Still doesn't mean he doesn't need to be stabbed.”  
“Here we go again,” Dean muttered, taking a drink of beer.  
“Meg, we've had to ally ourselves—“ Castiel began.  
Meg didn't want to listen. She moved onto her scooter and left the men. The Winchesters, at Castiel's insistence, had installed ramps over most of the stairs in the Bunker. There were a few places they hadn't, wanting her to stay away. She didn't tell them she was able to use her power to teleport her scooter anywhere she damn well felt like.

She made it to her room before turning to face the door, her arms crossed. As she suspected, a few moments later, Castiel entered the room. She just glared at him.  
“Meg, please.”  
“You know damn well killing Crowley is my cause. It has been since Lucifer went back in the cage,” she said.  
Cas sighed and sat down on the bed across from her. She had told him she didn't like having to stare so far up when they were arguing.  
“Crowley already killed you once.”  
“All the more reason to stab him in the face,” she replied.  
“Meg, no,” he said firmly.  
She let out a brief laugh, incredulous. “Meg, yes.”  
“No.”  
He narrowed his eyes and squared his jaw, obviously preparing for a fight. She raised an eyebrow, not believing his thinking he would actually win. She detected a hint of uncertainty in his eyes and knew she could use it.

She got up from her scooter, took the few uneasy steps to him, and sat down on his lap. His hands automatically moved to her waist.  
“Meg, yes,” she said and leaned in, gently pressing her lips to his neck.  
“That will not help. I will not let you go after Crowley again.”  
She moved her lips up to his ear. “Meg, yes,” she repeated before lightly running her tongue against his pulse point and dragging her teeth against his earlobe.  
The hands gripping her waist tightened and she chuckled. Shifting, she pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. “Meg, yes,” she said before leaning down and giving him a slow, deep kiss.

A few hours later she returned to the library. Sam had switched to one of the more comfortable chairs, but his laptop was still in front of him. Dean was in the same spot he had been in before, but several bottles of beer now littered the table. Meg went to the lore book she had been reading and continued where she had left off.  
Castiel joined them. “I have changed my mind. I fully support Meg in whatever she wishes.”  
“Really?” Dean asked, obviously disgusted.  
Meg smirked at Dean.  
“Yes," Castiel replied, sitting down next to Meg.  
Sam chuckled, and Dean shook his head, muttering under his breath.  
“Dean, I assure you that Meg has never used a whip on any cats,” Castiel replied seriously.


End file.
